Weep Not For The Memories
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: *During the 2/18/03 episode* Ivy's plan backfired, and now Theresa is hurt. And because of it, Theresa has lost her memory! Will Theresa ever remember her life before the accident? *WARNING: Anti-Ivy* Ch. 6 up! R/R!!!!!!
1. Opposite Effect

Disclaimer-Passions is not mine

WARNING-This is an anti-Ivy. If you don't mind people cursing off and slapping Ivy, please continue.

Opposite Effect

"I am going to get rid of you for good."

Ivy gave Theresa a malicious smile. Then she shoved Theresa back, unhooked the brake on her wheelchair, and shoved herself back onto the stairs.

Theresa stumbled backwards, tripping over her high heels. Her arms flew around in circles as she grabbed for the stand on the side of the stairs.

Her hand grabbed the edge a moment too late. She rocked backwards on her heel and started falling faster…and faster…

The back of her head struck the edge of an open door and bounced off the doorknob, as her hand slipped off the edge of the stand, making a huge gash across her palm.

Theresa lay on the floor panting. Her other hand traveled to the back of her head, and when she pulled it away, she saw blood. The floor around her head was soaked with blood.

Rings of yellow, white, and faint purple began to flash in front of Theresa's eyes as the light began to fade. Her eyes slowly closed as darkness took over her conscious.

Ivy, despite her efforts, remained unhurt. She had managed to stay in her wheel chair, and as luck and gravity would have it, her wheelchair had bounced off the last step and landed neatly on the floor.

"Mother!" Ethan yelped.

"She…she tried to kill me!" Ivy yelled, feigning shock. "She said she was going to get rid of me for good and then she pushed me down the stairs!"

"She…Theresa!" Ethan stood at the base of the stairs. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

He received no answer.

"Theresa, get the hell down here!"

The red-clad woman did not reply.

"You cowardly little…" Ethan charged up the stairs, muttering incoherently. He stopped abruptly. "Oh my God…"

"Ethan?" Sam stood at the base of the stairs. "What's wrong?"

"Father, call an ambulance."

"Why? Ivy's fine!"

"It's not for Ivy."

"Honey?" Gwen stood at the base of the stairs next to Sam and put her hand on the railing. "What's wrong?"

"It's Theresa…I think…I think she's dying."

Since Eve was away and there was no time to call her, another doctor, Dr. Jamie Clayton, and her assistant wheeled Theresa on a gurney towards the ER. Dr. Clayton's other assistant, a blonde woman named Amelia, lingered behind with them. 

"You need to fill out an admittance form for your wife," Amelia said to Ethan.

"She's not my wife," Ethan said.

"Oh, excuse me. Sorry. Here." Amelia handed Ethan a clipboard. "Fill this out and give it to the receptionist." Emily hurried away.

Ethan sat down in one of the chairs in the Waiting Room. "Gwen, can you do me a favor and call Pilar?"

"Sure." Gwen rushed off to call Pilar while Ethan started to write out the admittance form.

Name-Theresa Crane

Age-25 (A/N: I'm just making this up. If anyone knows her real age, tell me)

Sex-Female

Next of Kin-Julian Crane

Next of Kin's Relationship with Patient-Husband

Emergency Contact-Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald

Emergency Contact Number-586-385-847

Ethan handed the forms to the receptionist at the same time Gwen rushed back in. "I called Pilar. She's coming over."

Fox turned to Ivy. "What happened up there, Mother?"

"I-I…" Ivy looked trapped. "I guess when she shoved me back, I pushed her back in a panic. She must have tripped and hit her head."

Grace's face hardened and her mouth set in a firm line. "I don't believe you."

"Grace," Sam said warningly.

"If Theresa has the nerve to throw me out into a snowstorm, she should have no problem pushing me down the stairs!" Ivy yelped indignantly.

Grace put both her hands on Ivy's wheelchair armrests and leaned into Ivy's face, glaring. "Those are two different situations and you know it, Ivy. If she came here to prove to Ethan that you were trying to break up my marriage, which I knew she did and I know you are, why would she prove otherwise by shoving you down the stairs?"

"She's crazy, Grace!"

"Really? I don't remember hearing from Eve that Theresa was mentally unstable. I DID hear from you, though, that you want to break up my marriage. Guess where my suspicions lie."

"I…" 

"You rigged this, Ivy, and you damn well know it!"

"Grace, that is absurd! Why would I do something like that?"

"Don't try to act innocent. You think I have any respect for a woman like you? I know what you've done, and I know what you are. You are a 6!tc#. You are a cold-hearted 6!tc#!" Grace straightened and with all her force slapped Ivy across the face.

"Grace!" Sam yelled.

Grace turned around to face Ethan. "Now you see what Theresa was trying to prove all along. Your mother is a scheming, lying, cold-hearted 6!tc#."

Grace turned around and stomped out of the Waiting Room. Sam ran after her calling, "Grace! Grace!"

(A/N: Hey, I told you this was anti-Ivy! Don't say I didn't warn you!)

Before Ivy, Ethan, Fox, or Gwen could say anything more, Dr. Clayton's other assistant, a man with brown-blonde hair named Elliot, came out of the ER.

"How is she?" Ethan demanded.

"Well, her hand, of course, should be easy to fix," Elliot said, and then frowned. "But her head…that's another story. Normally, it would be easy to repair, but given how fast she must have fallen and the sharpness of impact…that's a very serious injury. It dug right to the bone."

"Oh, Christ…"

"We're seeing if there's any damage right now. She should come out alive unless something entered her blood stream. I can't tell you anything more right now, but we should have more news in a few hours or so. Excuse me, I have to go." Elliot rushed back to the ER.

I'll tell you again, don't expect me to be nice to Ivy. Like Grace, I don't have any respect for her. I know people like her because she's the 'bad girl' of Harmony while Grace is the 'goody-goody', but I personally don't like prejudiced people who would give anything, even their own life, to make another person look bad.

REVIEW!!


	2. I Can't Remember You

Disclaimer-Passions is not mine

I Can't Remember You

Pilar, Luis, and Miguel appeared not too long after that.

"Where is my daughter?" Pilar asked frantically. "How is she? Tell me!"

"Theresa's in the ER," Ethan said. "We don't know how she's doing. The doctors are seeing if she's been infected."

"How did this happen?" Luis demanded.

"I…I don't know."

"How can you possibly not know!" Pilar exploded.

"Look, all we know is that Ivy and Theresa were fighting upstairs. Ivy fell down the stairs, but she's unhurt. We think Theresa might have stumbled back and slit the back of her head."

"And they think something may have infected her?"

They're looking now."

Pilar buried her face in her hands, sobbing, and sat down on one of the chairs. "Oh, God…first Antonio, now Theresa…what is happening to our family?"

"Mama, please, shh…" Miguel sat down to comfort her.

"Luis?" 

Luis looked towards the voice. "Sheridan?"

Sheridan Crane walked towards them. "What's wrong? Did something happen with Antonio?"

"No, Antonio's the same," Luis said. "It's Theresa…she's in the ER."

Sheridan gasped, and her hand flew to her mouth. "What happened?"

"She hit her head and cut it open."

"Oh my God…Luis, I'm so sorry!" Sheridan momentarily forgot her resolution to keep away from Luis and hugged him.

(A/N: Good thing Beth ain't there now!)

The door to the ER opened, and Elliot stepped out.

Fox and Ethan were in front of Elliot in a flash. Pilar looked up from her hands

"How is she?" Fox asked.

"There has been no infection," Elliot said, but then he frowned. "But we expect side-effects."

"Like what?" Pilar said fearfully from behind.

"Well, memory loss, to be frank," Elliot said. "We fear she's greatly damaged her memory." 

"How bad?" Luis asked. "Will she forget everything?'

"No, not everything. She'll remember how to speak, how to do small things. But we fear that she'll forget people, what happened before the accident, and her intelligence level may drop. Her emotional level may drop as well."

"Re-regression?" Pilar stuttered.

"Mildly, yes."

"Oh, God." Pilar whispered, choking on her words.

"Is she awake?" Ethan asked.

"No, but she will be, soon. They put her in a private room."

"Can we see her?" Miguel asked.

"Yes, of course. Follow me." Elliot led the Lopez-Fitzgeralds and the Cranes down a hallway and led them to a room. 

"You have 15 minutes," Elliot said, and let them file into the room.

Theresa was lying on the hospital bed, covered to her neck by a white sheet. She was breathing steadily, and she almost seemed to be smiling.

Pilar crossed herself and she knelt beside Theresa, and took her daughter's hand. "Theresa, it's Mama. Wake up, mija."

'Finally,' Ivy thought gleefully, 'the little taco belle persona non grata got what she deserved! Let's see her come between Gwen and Ethan now!'

Theresa groaned and shifted a little. Her eyes opened and she blinked uncomprehendingly.

"Oh, thank the Lord," Pilar whispered. "Mija, it's Mama."

"Mama?" Theresa said. "Who is…Mama?"

"Mija, it's me," Pilar said. "You must remember Mama."

"Theresa," Ethan leaned over her and looked her in the eyes. "It's Ethan. Do you remember me?"

Theresa gave him a blank look. "I…I can't remember Ethan. I know Little Ethan…the baby…but not Ethan." Theresa turned her head away from Ethan's gaze. She saw Fox, and her face lit up. "I remember Fox!" she said. "Fox and Little Ethan, but not Mama or Ethan. I can't remember you."

REVIEW!!


	3. The Extent Of Her Memory

Disclaimer-Passions is not mine

The Extent Of Her Memory

"She remembers her son," Pilar said. They were sitting in the lobby. Most of them, anyway. Gwen had taken Ivy home, and Luis and Miguel had taken Sheridan home. So, it was just Pilar, Ethan, and Fox. 

Pilar looked suspiciously at Fox. "And you. I know why she'd remember her son…but why does she remember you?"

Fox shrugged. "I don't know."

Pilar stepped towards him almost menacingly, her mother hen instinct kicking in. "Did you do something to her?"

"What?! No! I didn't do anything to her!" Fox yelled.

"Then how does she remember you?"

Fox shrugged. "Don't look at me. I don't major in psychology."

Pilar bit her bottom lip and gave him a Look.

"So, what are we doing?" Ethan cut in. "Dr. Clayton said that we could take Theresa home soon. But where, exactly, is home for her?"

"The mansion," Fox said quickly. "I mean, she lived there last, and she might regain her memories faster if she went there."

Pilar glanced at Fox. "I suppose that's a wise idea…"

"I agree with Fox," Ethan said. "Theresa should come home with us."

"But what about Ivy? After all, Ivy did this to her."

"We're not sure what happened up there. We don't know if Ivy's to blame."

"Grace certainly thinks so."

"Yes, but we have to remember that Ivy was my father's first love. Grace might feel threatened by her."

"Well…I suppose that's right."

The doors to the waiting room opened, and Phyllis, carrying Little Ethan, appeared. "Pilar, you sent for me?" Phyllis asked.

"Yes, Phyllis." Pilar took her grandson in her arms. "I think Theresa seeing Little Ethan might help her."

"I'm so glad to hear she's okay. She's one of the best employers I've ever had."

"Thank you. I'll take Little Ethan to his mother now." Pilar disappeared down the hall.

"Bit eager to have Theresa back, aren't you, Ethan?" Fox said when both women were out of earshot.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ethan snapped.

"Just remember which woman you married," Fox said, with an edge in his voice.

"The only reason I want Theresa back at the mansion is so I can keep an eye on you with her. If Gwen and I were moving, I'd have insisted that Theresa go home with Pilar."

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Fox yelled.

"You know exactly what I mean. I think you did do something to Theresa to make her remember you."

"What, Ethan? What did I do? Maybe console her and try to make her realize that the man she's been pining after is a two-timing player who hurts her more than he loves her?"

"I don't think I'm the player here. I think maybe you toyed around with her, tried to get some tongue…"

"You shut the Bleep up, you @$$hole. You're the one who wanted to propose to her, and the turned around and married that 6!tc# Gwen!"

"Don't you dare talk about my wife that way!"

"I can talk about you, Gwen, and your wedlock child any God damn way I want!"

"You 6@$t@rd," Ethan said coldly.

"Oh, please, it's not like you're any damn better!"

"Excuse me!"

Ethan and Fox turned their heads to see the receptionist glaring at them. "If you haven't noticed, this is a waiting room for a hospital, and that kind of behavior is inexcusable. If you want to fight, there is a back alley."

"No," Ethan said. "Excuse us. We're quite through."

"Kiss @$$," Fox muttered. Ethan heard but chose to ignore it.

Pilar reappeared in the waiting room, Little Ethan in her arms. "I thought I heard you two yelling," Pilar said, frowning.

"It was nothing, Pilar," Ethan said. "Just a little…disagreement."

Pilar bit the inside of her bottom lip, still frowning. Pilar was not blind or ignorant. She could see that Fox had fallen in love with Theresa. She'd also heard the stories surrounding Fox. She just hoped they weren't true. She didn't want to put Theresa in danger.

"How is Theresa?" Ethan asked.

"Awake and healthy, but still no memory of me or her family or Ethan. She only remembers Fox and her son."

Ethan glared at Fox, and Fox glared right back. 

"Theresa will be ready to go back to the mansion in two days."

Sorry for the Gwen-bashing. I think Fox would've been angry enough to diss Gwen and the baby if this conversation ever really happened.

REVIEW!!


	4. A Cruel Prank

Disclaimer-Passions is not mine

A Cruel Prank

Theresa walked the halls of the Crane Mansion, frowning. This was all so strange to her. For the week she'd been home she'd learned her way around again, though sometimes she got lost. The only rooms she needed to go into were her room, the living room, and the dining room. For the most part she stayed in her room, trying to conjure up memories that didn't exist anymore.

Theresa was so busy caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see where she was going, and she walked right into…

"OOPH!" Ivy shoved Theresa back. "Watch where you're going, you Latino Lunatic!"

Theresa frowned. She had no memories of ever being insulted like that, but it offended her nonetheless. "Are you Ivy?"

"Yes, you moron!" Ivy snapped. 

Theresa looked around. Running into Ivy had upset her balance and now her sense of direction was out of whack. "I have no idea where I'm supposed to be. Can you tell me where I'm supposed to go."

"Yes, you stupid ninny, I'll tell you where to go." Ivy was all set to tell Theresa where she could go, but she stopped. A slow smile spread across Ivy's face. This was going to be fun!

"You know, Fox and Ethan didn't tell you, but you have a job to do in this estate."

"But Fox told me I was the mistress here…"

"Oh, Fox just said that because he's worried about your condition." Ivy dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand. "He didn't want to tell you that you were the hired help around here for fear of your health problem."

Theresa cocked her eyebrow. "But I don't remember…"

"Oh, Theresa," Ivy said piteously, which seemed to be mocking in Theresa's eyes. "You don't remember anything before this. Just your son and Fox. The truth is, you are the hired scrubwoman."

Theresa looked perplexed. She didn't know how to clean houses, especially ones as large as this, and she didn't remember ever cleaning the house. But Ivy was right. Theresa didn't remember much about life beforehand. And since Theresa didn't remember this woman or the ongoing feud they'd had for years, there was no reason not to trust her.

But still, this woman HAD just made fun of her background and insulted her.

"I don't believe you," Theresa said.

"You want proof? Fine." Ivy reached into her purse that she'd had on her lap and pulled out a cell phone. She dialed the upstairs line.

Rebecca, who had been lounging in her bed, picked up. "Hello?"

"Hello, Rebecca? This is Ivy. Listen, isn't Theresa the hired help?"

"No…" Rebecca said, confused.

"I'm sorry, maybe you didn't hear me correctly," Ivy said. "Isn't Theresa our _servant_?"

Rebecca caught on. "Oh, yeah. Yes, of course, she does."

"Rebecca says you do," Ivy said.

"Let me hear it," Theresa said, taking the phone. "This is Theresa. Is Ivy telling the truth?"

"Yes of course, Theresa dear," Rebecca said with false honey on her tongue. "You are our servant."

"Oh…well, thank you."

"Anytime dear!" Rebecca chirped, and hung up.

Theresa handed Ivy her phone back. "I…"

"Well, yes, dear, if you want to regain your memories, you'll have to start working soon!"

Theresa looked perplexed. "But I don't know how to clean…"

"It's all right, Theresa, I'll show you!" Ivy started rolling towards the kitchen, and Theresa followed her.

"Underneath the sink, in that cabinet, is a bucket and some soap," Ivy said.

Theresa squatted down and opened the cabinet. She yanked out a bucket and a bottle of Tilex. "This?"

"Yes."

"But it's a squirt bottle…"

"Oh, yes. Well, honey, you're supposed to fill that bucket with water and spray the floors with that cleaner. Then you're supposed to mop…I mean, scrub it." Scrubbing would take longer. "The scrubber is in the cabinet."

More digging produced the scrubber. "Are you sure this is what I have to do…"

"Yes!" Ivy exclaimed. "Now, get to work, if you want your memories to return faster."

Theresa looked at Ivy for a few seconds, then went to the sink and filled the bucket. "Ivy, what's the bucket for?"

"Well, the water helps kick in the cleaner. You have to dip the scrubber in the water before you get to work."

Theresa set the half-filled bucket on the ground. She hoisted up her skirt to her mid-thighs and got down on her hands and knees. She grabbed the bottle of Tilex and sprayed the floor around her. Then she plunged her hand, holding the scrubber, into the bucket, splashing water in her face. She squinted her eyes and shook her head, getting the water off her face, then lifted the scrubber and started to clean the floors.

"There," Ivy said, pointing. "You missed a spot. And there." Ivy pointed again.

Theresa's arm moved jerkily. She was unsure of what she was doing, and Ivy's nagging really wasn't helping, but Theresa gritted her teeth and went to it.

"And there!"

Theresa stood up after an hour of scrubbing. "I think it's done, Ivy."

Ivy glanced at the floor disdainfully. It was shining like a new penny. "It'll have to do in your weakened state of mind."

Theresa put away her supplies and went for the door.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Theresa stopped and faced Ivy. "I'm done."

"Oh, no, honey," Ivy said, smiling with false sweetness. "You are my servant, dearest. Mine and Rebecca's."

"But…"

"But nothing, dear!" Ivy's smile broke into a grin. "Now it's time for you to do the dishes!"

"But you have a dish washer…"

"It's broken," Ivy lied quickly. "And since the others have the day off, you have to wash and dry them by yourself!"

"But…"

"Get to it, Theresa!"

Theresa went back to the sink. "Ivy, which knob is for Hot?"

"I don't know."

Theresa went for the knob on the left. She gave it a swift twist and put her hand under it.

"Ah!" Theresa yanked her hand back as steam poured out with water. "Christ, that's hot!"

Ivy stifled her laughter. "I guess you know which one is hot."

Theresa fixed the water and picked up the sponge and grabbed a dish.

"Make sure it's absolutely clean!"

Theresa finished her first item, a glass, and set it down in the rack. Ivy wheeled over and grabbed it.

"Theresa, this is dirty! See!" Ivy pointed at a place on the glass.

Theresa squinted. She couldn't see anything wrong with it.

"Clean it!" Ivy handed the glass back to Theresa, who painstakingly scrubbed at the imaginary spot.

Two hours later, Theresa finally put the rest of the dishes away. It would have taken less time, but Ivy had scrutinized every last dish.

"I'm done." Theresa hung up her dishtowel and went for the door.

"Theresa, dearest…"

"WHAT?!"

"Tsk, tsk, don't raise your voice at me!" Ivy said. "You need to cook dinner for tonight."

Theresa threw up her hands. "But I don't know how to cook! Unless you want packaged oatmeal and burnt toast for dinner!"

"Cheap stuff!" Ivy said, sniffing contemptuously. "All right, then. Meet me in the living room. And bring champagne. It's in the cellar. Down there." Ivy pointed to a door leading to a cellar. "And get two glasses and a tray. They're in the cabinets above the sink."

When she heard the cellar door close, she picked up her cell phone and called upstairs. "Rebecca, get down here! You've got to come see this! Theresa thinks she's my servant!"

Rebecca was down in a flash just as Ivy rolled into the living room. Not too long afterwards, Theresa showed up, carrying two glasses filled with champagne on a silver serving tray.

"Oh, Theresa, you're on supposed to fill it half-way!" Ivy said in mock despair. "Never mind. Hand a glass to me." 

Theresa picked one up and handed it to her. She was about to hand Rebecca hers when the mother of Gwen screamed. Theresa dropped the glass in shock. It shattered on the hardwood floor.

"What? What is it?" Theresa yelped.

"A mouse! Wait…it's gone." Rebecca glanced down at the shattered glass. "Oh, Theresa, look what you've done! Get some paper towels and clean this up! They're in the cabinet under the sink."

Theresa left the room, and Ivy and Rebecca started laughing.

"Oh, this is wonderful!" Rebecca squealed. "I can't believe you got her to wait on us!"

"And scrub the kitchen floor, and wash and dry the dishes," Ivy said smugly.

Rebecca giggled. "Ivy, you are a genius!"

Theresa was digging in the cabinet under the sink when a cough made her look up.

"Oh, Fox! You're back!"

Fox looked own at her. "Theresa, what are you doing?"

"Getting some paper towels."

"Dare I ask why?"

"To clean up some wine."

"Again I ask, why?"

Theresa smiled. "I dropped a glass of champagne."

"What were you doing with champagne? Dr. Clayton said you shouldn't have alcohol."

"It for Ivy and Rebecca."

"Why are you getting it for them?"

"Because I'm their servant, silly!"

Fox's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Their WHAT?!"

"Ivy told me I'm her servant. Fox, you don't have to worry about my condition. I'm perfectly fine."

"Condition, nothing! Theresa, you married my father! You're mistress here!"

Theresa looked perplexed. "But Ivy said…"

Fox grabbed Theresa's wrist and pulled her out into the living room.

"Oh, Fox, you're home!" Ivy said, slightly nervous.

"Why did you tell Theresa she was your servant?"

"Well, because she is."

"Don't give me that crap, Mother. Theresa is the mistress here. She should be upstairs tending to her son, instead of down here serving you two worthless 6!tc#es!"

"Fox!" Ivy yelled. "That is no way to talk to your mother!"

"No, but it is a way to talk to an evil woman who pulled a prank on an amnesiac! How low will you sink to get your goodies, Mother?" Fox turned back to Theresa. "From now on, Theresa, you only listen to what Ethan and I and your family tell you about your past, okay?"

"O…okay." Theresa pulled her arm free. "I…I think I'll go see to my son now." Theresa turned and went for the stairs.

"Fox!" Ivy said when Theresa was out of earshot. "Don't you realize what a good thing we have here? Theresa doesn't know any better! You can tell her anything about her past and she'll believe you!"

"Yes, but I have more class than to tell an amnesiac lies about her past! You, Ivy Crane, are a sick, sick woman."

"Fox! Don't talk to your mother like that!" Rebecca yelled.

"Mother? Ha, that's a good one. I have no mother. I have a woman who sent my sisters and me away to boarding schools and just pulled a prank on a woman who can barely remember anything about her life."

"Fox…" Ivy started.

"You know what? Just shut up, Ivy."

"Nicholas Foxworthy Crane, don't you dare talk to me like that!" Ivy shouted.

"I'll talk to you any damn way I want!" Fox yelled. "You don't deserve my respect. In fact, I'll save my dignity from being seen with you two Hell-spawn and go see how Theresa is doing."

Fox stomped towards the stairs just as Ethan and Gwen opened the front door. "You won't believe what a 6!tc# our mother is," Fox snapped. "She told Theresa that she is her servant."

"She WHAT?!" Ethan yelped.

"She had Theresa serving them champagne! Let's see how you feel about your precious, saintly mommy now!" Fox turned on his heel and stomped up the stairs, leaving Ethan staring at his mother and Rebecca in disbelief.

REVIEW!!


	5. I Know You, And That's What Matters

Disclaimer-Passions is not mine

I Know You, And That's What Matters

Fox walked to Theresa room and knocked softly on the door. Inside, he could hear Little Ethan crying.

"Go away!" Theresa yelled from the inside.

"Theresa, it's me, Fox" Fox said loudly against the door. "Let me in."

"Go away."

"Come on, Theresa, please let me in."

She was quiet for a few moments.

"Theresa? I'm coming in." Fox opened the door.

Theresa's head was turned away. In his crib next to her bed, Little Ethan was wailing and thrashing.

"Theresa? What's wrong?"

Theresa turned her head to him and he could see tears filling her eyes and falling off her face, wet tissues bunched in her hand. "I don't KNOW!! Something's wrong!" Her hands shook as she trembled. "I'm his mother, and I don't know what I can _do_ for him!"

"Hey, hey! Calm down!" Fox went forward and grabbed her, pulling her against him, and letting her sob into his chest.

"I can't _do_ anything!" Theresa yelled, her voice muffled by his shirt.

Fox wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. God help anyone who tried to hurt her now.

"Do you think I'll ever have my memories back?"

After Theresa had calmed down, Fox had sent for Phyllis to take care of Little Ethan. Fox was now sitting on her bed. Theresa was lying on the bed, her head on his lap, and he was stroking her hair.

"Yes. Antonio remembers, and I'm sure you will, too."

(A/N: Antonio has come out of his coma, just like the 2/25/03 episode. OK, back to Theresa and Fox sharing a moment…)

"But what if I don't? What if I never regain my memories?"

"The old Theresa would have said that fate would bring them back."

"Well, the old Theresa is gone. The new Theresa thinks that fate has nothing to do with it. The new Theresa thinks that it was a person who did this to her."

Fox smiled weakly. "It was either the old Theresa or Ivy."

"The new Theresa thinks it was Ivy," Theresa said. "Ivy frightens me."

Fox stopped stroking her hair and leaned over to get a look at her face. "She frightens you?"

"When you were fighting with her…I was scared."

"Theresa, Ivy's not going to hurt you."

"It's not that." Theresa glanced upwards at him. "It's how she tricked me."

"That WAS pretty cruel of her."

"It's not the prank. I can live with the prank. It's just that I was so easily fooled. It got me thinking…how many other people can take me for their plaything? How many people are able to control me because of what happened?"

"It's not the question of whether they can or not," Fox said, "but the question of if they WILL or not."

"Until I know…I can't trust anyone." Theresa turned over, so now her face was looking up at his. "Except you. I know you. You are in my memories, albeit they are hazy. But I can trust you…I know _you_, and that's what matters."

Fox looked own on her, and she smiled up at him.

"Fox…do you believe in love?"

"I didn't for a long time."

"Why?"

"When I was really little…my parents didn't care for me at all, nor my sisters, Sarah and Belinda. They devoted all their time to precious Ethan. Even my grandfather favored him. Sarah and Belinda were really close, because they are twins, and for a little while they were tight with Paloma…your sister, the one in Spain." 

Theresa nodded, and he continued. "But there was no such thing for me. I got beat up at school, but when I came home crying, neither of my parents cared. They mentioned something about suing the kid's parents, but nothing ever came out of it. I went to Sam Bennett, and he trained me in self-defense. Then I became a playground legend. Girls were afraid of me, so I never had a girlfriend. Guys were afraid, too, so I never really had a good friend. When I was 13, my parents shipped me and the twins off to a boarding school. I got kicked out of dozens of schools, until I found one to my liking. My parents couldn't just bring me home, no, they had to pay extra expenses just to keep me in boarding schools. Think of it…parents paying people to keep their children away from them."

Theresa nodded sympathetically.

"I came back a little while ago to find out what I should do with myself, see if I could salvage a little of my share of the mansion. And then I found HER."

"Describe," Theresa said.

"She was beautiful. Her hair, her eyes, her form, her attitude…everything about her was beautiful. She enraptured me at a glance. But a big problem…she was in love with Ethan."

Theresa nodded.

"But Ethan was lost to her, anyway. He loves another woman, Gwen. Ethan hurt the beautiful woman badly…he had led her on and dumped her at least twice in the four years they'd been involved with each other, and he had the nerve to propose to Gwen in front of her. I hated Ethan for hurting the beautiful woman. She deserved better than to be heart-broken over him. She turned to me, and I was her comfort. Each day I hoped she would fall in love with me, but she was still in love with Ethan. And Ethan tried to keep me from her."

Theresa looked up at him with wondering eyes.

"But now…now the beautiful woman doesn't remember her love for Ethan. She's been hurt too badly. That means that I am free to love her, and hope that she'll fall in love with me."

Theresa looked up at him. "Who is she? Who is this beautiful woman?"

Fox leaned over her, his eyes locked on hers, and he was sure she could hear his heart pounding. "It's you, Theresa. You are the beautiful woman."

Before she could say anything, his lips found hers in a tender kiss.

Eternity passed in seconds. This was all Fox ever wanted since coming home…to hold Theresa to him, feel her skin against his, her lips pressed against his. She summed up all his hopes and dreams into one woman who radiated beauty and love. He wanted to stay like this with her forever.

Theresa's heart was pounding so hard she could feel it against her lungs. She knew she could trust Fox…she knew he would never, ever hurt her. From him she felt warmth and security…not the fairy tale love the old Theresa had imagined, but the deepest, truest love that could ever happen, a love that went past a teenage infatuation, and if Theresa could remember Gwen, she would know how Gwen felt about Ethan. She felt it here with Fox.

Fox brought the kiss to a close and pulled his face a few inches above hers. "Forgive me," he said, looking anguished. "I had no right…"

"Shh." Theresa put her finger on his lips, silencing him. "I love you, Fox." She took her hand away and kissed him again.

"I love you, too, Theresa." He kissed her again. "We have to go to bed."

Theresa's eyes widened. "But Fox, I can't…not until I…"

"We don't have to," Fox said. "But if you want me to…I could lie next to you. I could stay with you tonight."

"That, Fox, would be wonderful."

*Wipes away tears* I love this chapter. I just hope that I can have that kind of relationship one day. *Cough-John-Cough* 

REVIEW!!


	6. Everything That You Want Me To Be

Disclaimer-Passions and the song aren't mine

Everything That You Want Me To Be

Ivy wheeled down the hallway, muttering incoherently to herself, Rebecca next to her. She'd been yelled at by _both_ of her sons, albeit Ethan was a little more respectful, but he was still disgusted. He had insisted that the pair apologize to Theresa. Ivy had managed to put it off until now, but Ethan and Gwen were both waiting at the staircase.

Ivy stopped at Theresa's door and knocked. She received no answer. She knocked again. "Theresa? It's Ivy and Rebecca. We're here to apologize."

Still, she received no answer.

"Honestly, you'd think that she'd have enough courtesy to accept an apology…" Ivy muttered to herself, pushing open the door.

"OH. MY. GOD."

Ivy pushed herself out the door and shut the door. Her hands cupped over her mouth and her eyes went wide.

"What? What? Ivy, what happened?"

Ivy grabbed Rebecca's shirt and yanked her down. She then whispered something in Rebecca's ear.

"OH. MY. GOD."

Rebecca and Ivy dashed to the staircase. They took their respective child's hand and led them down the hall.

"Did you hear something?" Theresa whispered to Fox.

"Yeah." Fox blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked to the door. Theresa did the same.

They looked towards the door as the knob jiggled, and then the door flew open.

"FOX! GET THE BLEEP OUT OF THERESA'S BED!!!!!"

Fox smirked. "Why, Ethan, you think so foully of me."

"Fox, you jack@$$! Get out of her bed!"

"What Theresa and I do is our business. Don't you have another woman to look after?"

"You are a hypocritical 6@$t@rd. You yell at Mother for taking advantage of Theresa, and then you turn around and do the same thing on triple the level!"

"Au contraire, mon frere," Fox said, smirking. (A/N: That's French for 'On the contrary, my brother') "Theresa let me in quite willingly."

"Guilty as charged, Ethan," Theresa said. "But we didn't have sex. I told Fox that I wouldn't."

"Don't defend him, Theresa," Ethan growled.

"But it's true," Theresa insisted. Then her face grew hard. "Anyway, it doesn't matter what you think. I love Fox."

"You…you WHAT?!" Gwen shrieked.

"That's right, Gwen. Fox told me all about how Ethan hurt me. He led me on and dumped me at least twice, and he proposed to you in front of me. The old Theresa would have put up with it, but the new Theresa won't." Theresa pushed back the covers and stood up. She was wearing her pink nightgown. It was thin, but not skimpy and not see-through. "Anyway, if you want proof, Ethan, here it is. Still fully clothed."

Ethan opened his mouth, but found nothing to say. He shut his mouth.

"Wow, Theresa, this isn't like you," Gwen said. She frowned. "I bet you're plotting something, aren't you. You're trying to make Ethan jealous!"

Theresa's face was emotionless. "No, Gwen. You can have Ethan. Fox is mine, and I am Fox's."

Ivy, Rebecca, Gwen, and Ethan stood there, shocked.

"Theresa, I didn't expect this from you…" Ethan said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Ethan. I'll never be everything that you once wanted me to be."

"You seemed a little more confident about what I told you about Ethan," Fox said. Ivy, Rebecca, Gwen, and Ethan had left, and the two of them were alone.

"Explain." Theresa had disappeared into her closet and was picking out an outfit.

"I mean you acted like you knew what Ethan did to you."

Theresa reappeared, dressed in a red pants suit. "Well, I do."

"You…WHAT?!"

"When I fell asleep, I dreamed about everything that happened. Me falling for him and vice-versa, competing with Gwen, Ethan's multiple proposals, his wedding with Gwen. Almost all of it."

"You…you mean… you have your memories back?"

"Not all of them," Theresa said. "Just some of them. I can't remember everything that's happened to me, but if I think about those dreams, and can conjure them up as quickly as memories."

"So…so you know."

"Yes. I know about the accusations made about you. I know your ongoing feud with Ethan. I know our relationship all started because I was beautiful and was infatuated with Ethan. But that is of little matter now." Theresa waved her hand dismissively. "Quite honestly, getting amnesia is the best thing that's ever happened to me." She laughed. "I can't believe all those ridiculous things I did to get to Ethan! But let Gwen have him. She loves him, and he loves her. You love me and I love you. So on and so forth. QED." (A/N: That initials for something in Latin that means 'That which was to be proved') 

"Earlier, when you were arguing with Ethan. Were you thinking of those memories when you said you'll never be everything he wanted you to be?"

"Yes. I actually got the quote from a song I remembered hearing in my dreams. I woke up sometime in the night running the song through my head, and I realized I had that song somewhere in my stack of CDs."

"Now I'm curious," Fox said. You remember how to work the CD player."

"I'm sure I can figure it out." Theresa went over to her CD player, picking up a brush and running it through her hair as she went. She put the brush down and picked up a CD. She searched through the pile until picking out one.

"Reba?" Fox leaned over Theresa's shoulder and read the cover. "I didn't know you liked Country."

"There are many things about me that nobody knows," Theresa said, putting the CD in the player. She pressed PLAY and waited.

A saxophone played a slow Jazz tune, and then Cymbals, Triangles, and a Bass came into play, until finally, the best Country singer in the entire freaking universe started singing. (A/N: ^_^ Can you tell I love Reba?)

In the beginning, the nights were long 

Under the moonlight, I could do no wrong

You told me

I was everything you wanted me to be

And summer was over, and the nights grew cold

You got restless, and hard ot hold

I tried to be

Everything you wanted me to be

Now you keep staring at that open door

You got what you wanted, and you still want more

Well, look at me

I'm everything you wanted me to be

And if I don't keep you satisfied

You can't say that I haven't tried

And if I'm not what you want by now

For the life of me, I can't see how

I'll never be

Everything that you want me to be

In the beginning, the nights were long

Under the moonlight, I could do no wrong

Remember me

I was everything you wanted me to be

And if I don't keep you satisfied

You can't say that I haven't tried

If I'm not what you want by now

For the life of me, I can't see how

I'll never be

Everything that you want me to be

I'll never be

Everything that you want me to be

"Crap, that song fits you two so well, it's scary," Fox said.

"That's what I was thinking," Theresa said.

Fox cleared his throat. "However, Theresa," and he put his arms around her, "you are everything I want you to be. And you don't even have to try to be it. Being Theresa makes you what I want."

Yummy! Sweet Theresa/Fox romance! Like chocolate!

REVIEW!!


End file.
